Light of the Night
by opheliafrump
Summary: After living happily in Steveston for three years, Regina was visited by Henry who invited her to return to the Enchanted Forest. Warning: Contain Dark Snow and Hook is the new dark one.
1. The Expected Visitors

_Sequel of __Midnight Affair - My Happy Ending__. Fear not, you don't need to read that before reading this because I am giving you a summary:_

_Regina met Millie (a.k.a. Carmilla from the Land Without Colour) in Storybrooke. Stuff happened; Millie saved Regina; Greg and Tamara were dead; but the trigger was lost. Eventually, Regina and Millie felt for each other and decided to move out from Storybrooke. The Blue Fairy helped Millie to remain human, as long as she lived in the Land Without Magic. They had a daughter, Lucy. Ruby and Whale travelled to the Land Without Colour to get married - with Granny tagged along. Leroy and Astrid also moved to the Land Without Magic, decided to go backpacking around the world and later became Lucy's godparents. The rest of all Storybrooke residents, including Neal, Emma and Henry, moved back to the Enchanted Forest._

_Now, here we go. _

* * *

Regina rang the doorbell of her house. She knew someone was inside.

"Hey, you two are late!" Leroy opened the door.

"Sorry, we missed the ferry. Who knew Tofino would be so crowded over the long weekend. Anyway, thanks for watching the house and Lucy," Millie apologized, "How is my favorite girl?" She carried her two duffle bags into the house.

"I thought I was your favorite girl!" Regina complained.

"You are my favorite queen, Regina," Millie stole a kiss from the former Evil Queen who was still a queen, of her bakery cafe.

"Say Hello to mommies," Astrid brought Lucy to the door. She passed the two-year-old toddler to Regina.

"It's nine. This is way past her bedtime. What is she doing up so late?" Regina gave a million kisses to Lucy. She missed her daughter after just a three-day vacation.

"She knows you two are coming back today and doesn't want to go to bed until she sees you," Astrid explained.

"Come, mommy will tuck you in," Regina went upstairs.

"Need some help with your bags?" Before Millie could give a reply, Leroy took the two bags from Millie's hands and carried them to the laundry room.

Regina came downstairs in two minutes. She suggested, "You guys want to have a chat in the living room?"

"Sure," Astrid asked, "How is your romantic getaway?"

"Too many people," Regina complained again, "We waited two hours at the ferry terminal. I told you to make a reservation." Regina gave Mille the I-told-you-so face.

"That's what happens when you are married," Millie warned Leroy, "Don't ever propose to Astrid." He looked at Astrid and they laughed. The group headed to the living room.

"I drove four hours today. Millie, sweetie, let me have a break and unpack for me, _please_," Regina sat on one side of the loveseat.

"Too lazy... I will do it tomorrow. My arms are still hurting from kayaking," Millie lay down on the couch and put her head on Regina's laps. Regina put her hand on Millie's cheek. She wore her mid-back length long black hair over one shoulder so it wouldn't tackle Millie's face. She looked at Millie with love and she kissed her, regardless of the other two people in the room.

_Ding-Dong. _"I will get the door," Astrid stood up.

"No, I will get the door. No one with a good intention would show up this late," Leroy walked to the door.

It's been five minutes before we heard Leroy's voice again.

"Who is at the door?" Regina cried out. Millie sat up and looked at the living room entrance.

"Someone you haven't seen for three years," Leroy walked back into the room with three familiar faces.

"Henry!" "Mom!" They hugged.

= To Be Continued =


	2. The Eavesdropper

_amandakrb and mysterio-lady, thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

Standing behind Henry, they were Emma and Neal. The three were wearing clothes from their Storybrooke days, but covered with dirty. They all looked exhausted.

"I missed you so much," Henry said to Regina. He had become a handsome fourteen-year-old young man. His hair was around neck length and curly. He looked like his father when he left the Enchanted Forest.

"Me too," Regina couldn't help the tear from rolling down her face, "It's been three years."

"I love your long hair. It suits you so well," Henry complemented Regina.

"I hate to interrupt this special reunion moment here, but what is your purpose?" Millie spoke her mind.

"Just visiting because Henry missed Regina," Emma lied. There was more important stuff in her head, "Right, kid?"

Henry looked at his mother and nodded his head.

"Don't lie, Emma," Neal said, "We are leaving the Enchanted Forest. We are staying."

"Neal," She hit him with her elbow.

"Why?" Regina asked.

"We are just not used to living in that world. We belong here," Neal said.

"I am surprised that Rumple didn't try to stop you," Regina looked at Neal.

"He couldn't," Neal said, not in a happy tone, but in a frustrated voice.

"Well, have you found a place to stay? Why don't you stay here tonight? We have two guest rooms," Regina invited.

"Leroy and Astrid is staying in one," Millie added, "But I assume the three of you can just sleep in the same room, right?" The three guests nodded their heads. "Come, I will take you to the room. You guys don't have any luggage?"

"We left in a rush," Henry said. Regina and Millie raised their eyebrows.

"We just feel like we can buy everything here, so there is no point bring anything," Neal said. The group left the living room.

"How did you find us?" Millie asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Rumpelstiltskin has this magic globe thing that can find people by blood. He has yours," Emma said, "We took a wild guess and hoped that you would know where Regina was. We didn't know that Regina, Leroy and Astrid would be living with you."

"Cool, cool. Well, Leroy and Astrid don't live here. They are backpacking around the world. They just happen to be here for the week," Millie opened the door of a fairly big guest room, "This is your room. Bathroom is right opposite to your room; you will be sharing it with Leroy and Astrid. Let me know if you need anything. Regina will give you a tour tomorrow morning. We are too tired to do it tonight." She yawned.

Emma, Neal and Henry went into their new home. Leroy and Astrid took over the next room and Regina and Millie went into the master bedroom.

"Honey, I don't think it's that simple," Millie took off her dirty clothes.

"Neither do I," Regina walked into the bathroom, "We will talk to them tomorrow."

"I am sleepy. Let's save some time. Might I join you in the shower?" Millie didn't hear a no and followed Regina into the shower.

* * *

By the time they finished showering, it was already half an hour later. They didn't really save any time. Millie's chin-length hair was almost dried, but Regina still needed to blow dry her hair.

"Honey, don't we have an air mattress?" Regina asked.

"Ya, we got one when it was on sale, why?" Millie replied and quickly realized Regina's concern, "Right, Henry probably doesn't want to share the bed with Emma and Neal. I will bring it over." Millie left the room.

When she was outside the guest room, she heard Emma and Neal arguing.

"We have to tell Regina everything and ask her to return and help!" Emma said.

"We don't have to. We are here now and we are free," Neal argued.

"Right, that's what you do best. Running away from problem," Emma yelled, "We have to go back and solve the problem. Our people need us and we need Regina. She knows magic. She is the only one who can beat Hook, before he truly understand his power."

Millie didn't want to hear anymore. She knocked on the door and Emma opened the door. "Regina asked me to bring you the air mattress," Millie said, "It's for Henry."

"Henry is in the shower." Emma asked, "Did you hear anything?"

"What thing?" Millie pretended to know nothing.

"Nevermind," Emma looked away.

She left the mattress on the floor and left the room.

= To Be Continued =


	3. The Request

It was already eleven when Henry was woke up. He shook awake Emma and Neal. It's been too long since they had a good night sleep. They washed up and then went downstairs to the kitchen. Leroy and Astrid were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Regina's dog was barking.

"It's okay, Gravy," Astrid threw a dog bone at the dog and it ran away.

Henry opened the fridge and found some rice pudding. He grabbed a spoon and started eating.

"Hey, how is your sleep?" Leroy asked Emma and Neal.

"Good," Emma said, "Where are the others?"

"They are at work. Regina told me to take you for breakfast when you wake up, but I guess it's lunch now," Leroy brought them to his car and drove them to a café.

"_The Evil Queen's Poison Apple_, that's a welcoming name," Emma said sarcastically.

On contrary to its threatening name, there was a line up outside. Leroy skipped the line-up and brought them inside.

"Hey, look who is finally here," Millie said, "Sorry that the place is packed. Regina is upstairs with Lucy. Leroy, can you bring them up? We have a private table in the studio. I will get Britt or Tom bring you some food."

Leroy led his way. Regina met them at the stairway, "You are finally here!" She smiled at the group. Nothing could ruin her great day after a long weekend, not even Emma. "I will get you something." Regina went into the kitchen.

"So, this café is owned by my mom?" Henry asked. Leroy brought them into Millie's upstairs art studio.

"Yes, they have the best apple turnover in town," Leroy said, as Regina brought them juice, coffee, apple turnover and lasagna. Being a hungry teenager, Henry immediately stuffed food into his mouth. The taste was so familiar. He missed Regina's cooking.

"Enjoy. I have to go help Millie," Regina kissed Henry's forehead and exited the room.

The café was so busy; it was around three when Regina had time to come upstairs and check up on Henry and the group.

"How is my cooking?" Regina asked.

"Mama," The toddler heard her mother's voice. She woke up from her nap and started talking, "Lucy want water."

Astrid quickly attended to the young child before Regina could response. She brought Lucy from her toddler bed to the table and gave her some water to drink through a straw.

"I never see you as a dad guy, Leroy," Emma said, "What do you call her? Dwarfairy? Dairy?" She laughed.

"Oh no, Lucy is not our child," Astrid explained, "She is Regina's. I guess she is your sister then, Henry. Do you want to hold her?" Henry kindly declined. Astrid passed Lucy to Regina.

"Sister?" Henry asked.

"Yes, this is Lucia. She is two," Regina said, "Say hello to Henry, Emma and Neal."

"No," Lucy buried her face in Regina's chest.

Millie came into the studio. She walked right up to Regina and kissed her to mark the territory. "Regina, do you want to go to the park with Lucy or stay here with Henry?"

"Oh," Emma and Henry exclaimed in unison. Before that moment, they didn't know Regina and Millie were a couple and had a family.

"I will go," Regina said, "Henry, would you like to join me?"

"Sure," Henry stood up from the table and left the room with Regina, Millie and Lucy.

"So," Leroy put on his serious face, "Why are you here?"

"We are sick of the Enchanted Forest. We missed electricity, daily shower and flushing toilet," Neal said.

"Be honest with me," Leroy said, "I heard part of your fight last night."

Emma said, "Regina needs to return to the Enchanted Forest with us."

"No, she doesn't. She has a life here. We are not going to ruin everything," Neal said, "We can just stay in this world. Emma, stop trying to be a hero."

"We need her," Emma said, "She is the only one who can help."

"Who is the only one who can help?" Regina and Millie entered the room.

"Were you guys eavesdropping?" Emma asked.

"No," Regina said, "It's chill out and left Lucy's coat here. If you don't want us to be here, fine, we will just go."

"Regina, please stay and listen to us. We have a request for you," Emma proposed.

= To Be Continued =

_Going to stop writing Once Upon A Time fan fiction for a while... cause I had the __serious fucked up_ dream about Lana and her hubby Fred announcing they are expecting. So, I am going to stop writing for a while. I will still post the next 2 chapters. I have them 90% done already.

_Moving to San Jose from Vancouver very soon. I will be back in late September~__ (__Peace Out with Evil Regal Sign_ - OF Sept 2, 2013)


	4. The Enchanted Forest

_This is like a flashback chapter of what happened. No convo, almost._

* * *

After they returned to the Enchanted Forest, Rumpelstiltskin was on his best behavior due to the present of his son and Belle. Within the first three months, he fixed the ogre problem and helped rebuild most of the destroyed towns. Yes, _all magic comes with a price_, but when the magic was used for good, the price was not really that high.

The former royals reclaimed their thrones. Snow and David returned to Regina's castle to rule. Well, they were good people, but they were not really rulers. They had absolutely no idea how to rule. Yes, Snow was the princess of a good king and David was a great knight, but that did not translate into great Queen and King.

They never punished the criminals because "everybody deserves a second chance". Of course, the correct definition of that saying was "nice people are screwed because regardless of how big or small the crimes are, those thieves, rapists and murderers run free on the street". Good people were angry and they turned into bad people. Once the hearts started darkening, they only got darker.

The kingdom failed, but it did not fail faster than Snow and David's marriage. Yes, they were in love, but they had never "been together". They always had common enemies. They had the same vision, the same goal. They fought very hard to "be together" in the past, but "What Now?" they asked. They were a couple now and no one tried to break them up.

There was no war. There was no enemy. They realized the invisible force brought them together was really Queen Regina and King George. The longer they were locked away from each other, the more they missed each other. Now that they saw each other everyday, they felt sick. They came from two different worlds. David was farm boy and Snow was a spoiled princess. The more she pushed, the more he pulled away. This marriage was destined to fail in the beginning. They just didn't know it.

One night, Snow and David had a big fight and David moved back to his farm. Snow didn't even bother to visit or send guards to take him back.

Their true love did not last and Emma was the major victim. Not only her parents broke up, her magic just vanished. Rumple said it was due to her parents stop loving each other. There were other way to gain magic, but Emma did not want to learn it.

King George saw this as a chance. He sent armies to invade Snow's kingdom. She lost and hundred died. The war brought David and Snow back together, but it didn't last over one hour and ended with another fight.

The dark spot in Snow's heart grew, as did her desire for power. One day, when Snow visited Belle, she lied and said there was a way to stop Rumple's curse. All she needed was his dagger. Of course, being a loving wife, Belle agreed to steal the dagger. Belle failed, but Henry was told the same story. He stole the dagger and gave it to Snow. Yes, Henry had become Rumple's undoing, but not on purpose. Sadly, what they didn't know was Snow only wanted to rule and control the crocodile.

As soon as Snow got the knife, she ordered Rumpelstiltskin to kill King George and half his army. Unable to refuse, he did it, in front of Neal and Belle. King George's kingdom became Snow's.

Soon, Belle confronted Snow about her horrible act. Belle suggested that Snow might be possessed, but Snow clearly informed her that, "No, it's all me. I didn't do anything wrong. They killed my people. King George had hurt my family and me so many times. One time, he tricked me into drinking something that will make me barren. I just made them pay for what they have done."

Belle confronted Snow again and at that moment, Snow made Rumple kill his beloved Belle. Yes, Snow had turned into a monster. It all started when she saw Johanna fell through the clock tower and Rumple made her kill Cora. It was the price Rumple had to pay for stealing Cora's life, watching his love being killed by him.

The war continued for two years and it ended when Rumple had either captured or killed all other royals. Snow had united the kingdoms by owning them all. As a ruler, she was worst than Queen Regina.

Men and children were at war, no one was farming and people were starving. She killed her blue bird because it was too loud and too cheerful. She killed the people who disagreed with her. She put her old friends, who tried to warn her, in jail.

When Rumple was of no use to her, Hook had found his way into Snow's castle. He had done it before and it was easy for him to do it again. He begged Snow to let him kill Rumpelstiltskin. Snow agreed, but only if he killed him with the knife she provided him. Rumple was called into the room and Hook killed him, without know that he would become the dark one himself. Rumple thanked Hook for putting him out of his misery. He wanted to die since the day he killed Belle.

It was then when Emma and Neal finally realized there was no way back for Snow. They talked to David, but he was too sick of hearing anything Snow-related. They had finally decided they needed help from someone. Someone who might be able to defeat Hook before his power got stronger. Someone who was not afraid of Snow. Soneone who needed redemption. They needed REGINA.

= To Be Continued =


	5. You have to go

"Henry was learning magic before Snow got crazy and started controlling my father, so he knew exactly how to use all his magic stuff. We couldn't find Regina's blood in my father's collection, but Emma found a large bottle of blood label, 'Vampire Blood - Karnstein' and she remembered that's Millie's old name. We used it on the globe and we knew she was in Vancouver. That night, we stole two magic beans from the royal chamber three nights ago. Snow quickly realized it and sent guards to go after us. She didn't order them to catch us. It was a kill on sight. We dodged a few poison arrows and then we remembered we had the beans. We opened a portal and finally found you," Neal explained in the shortest story as possible, but it didn't interest Regina.

"So, will you help us?" Emma asked.

"Touching story, but... No," Regina stood up from her seat, "I have a life here. Millie and I are planning to expand our family. I can't let you ruin it. Your mother already ruined my life once by taking Daniel from me. You ruined my life again by taking Henry from me. I am not going to let you ruin my life the third time. Once I hurt Snow White again, everyone will see me as a villain again. I am not going to war against your mother. I have done it before and I am tired."

"She killed Rumpelstiltskin," Emma said, "He was your teacher, Henry's grandfather."

"She didn't. Hook did. It's time for them to end the feud." Regina said calmly.

"You are the only one who can stop Snow," Emma said in her loud voice, almost screaming.

"Emma, you are not the Savior anymore. Regina doesn't have to go," Neal yelled back.

"Please, Regina," Emma begged.

"No." Regina walked out of the room.

"Regina," Millie chased after her.

They went to the park with Lucy and Henry. Henry was quiet the whole time. He did not know what to say. He didn't want to ruin Regina's perfect life, but he wanted Regina to help.

Regina and Millie didn't return from their walk. They called Britt to tell her to close up early. Later that night, Emma and Neal had come back with Leroy and Astrid.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, as Millie was packing.

"Packing your stuff. You are going back to the Enchanted Forest," Millie replied.

"You want me to go back?" Regina raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. They don't _want_ you to go back. They _need_ you to go back. It's not a choice," Millie put Regina's pajama in the bag, "I already told them you would go, right after you finish packing."

"Bullshit. I don't want to go back. What about our baby plan? We just found the right sperm donor," Regina sat down on her bed.

"Last time I check, you said, 'That man's awful looking offspring is not going to live inside me'," Millie did her best Regina impersonation, "And returning to the Enchanted Forest does not mean ruining our life. Think of it as a quest. When you complete it, everyone's life will be getting better."

"Hmm," Regina raised her eyebrows.

"Answer me, what do you like to do the most when you go to a shopping mall?" Millie asked.

"Buy baby stuff for Lucy," Regina answered.

"No, you like pretending to open automatic doors with magic. You never forget the old days. You have to return to the Enchanted Forest to get closure," Millie gave Regina a hug, "Besides, if you don't go back, how will people know you have become a great woman? They will only remember you as the Evil Regina, not the Loving Regina who is the best mother and makes the perfect apple turnover."

"You are really selling it, aren't you?" Regina scanned through the bags, "Two bags? Why are you packing so many things? I won't stay there for too long."

"That's my stuff," Millie returned to packing, "I am going with you."

"Who is going to watch Lucy?" Regina put her hands on her waist.

"Leroy and Astrid. I already asked them and they agreed to delay their trip until we come back," Millie said, "And before you ask, I already told Britt and Tom to hold down the fort."

"Why? I am capable to go there and handle the situation," Regina said.

Millie zipped the second bag. "I am not going for you, it's for me and Lucy. I am there to ensure you _will_ come back and you come back in one-piece. You know, you might be missing Henry too much and decide to stay there forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever..."

Regina shut her up by kissing her.

* * *

"Ready?" Emma asked. Everyone nodded their head. "Let's go."

She threw the bean on the ground, in front of Regina's apple tree, exactly the place they landed the night before. It opened the portal to the Enchanted Forest. The five of them held hands and jumped.

= To Be Continued =

_OK, this is the last chapter I have written so far. Be back in 3 weeks. (____OF Sept 4, 2013_)


End file.
